Star Near the Moon
by ChibiQuatre
Summary: ^^* i got the basis of this faerie-tale from a story i read about myths of the world n stuff. it's new for me, so please be kind? review n tell me whatcha think! ja!!!


Star Near the Moon  
by ChibiQuatre(7/17/00)  
  
  
Yet another GW disclaimer: well, do you all REALLY want me to write a disclaimer?! We all know that I don't own GW (though God KNOWS I wish I did!). The GW boyz r'nt mine, never were, never will b. They are owned by their respective creators; Sunrise, There...happy!!! ((oh, and any trouble translating the japanese, I'll b happy to help!))  
  
*NOTE: this is my 1st GW faerie tale, so b kind will ya? i dunno where i got the idea 4 this, although this story really exists. it's a native north american legend; i had 2 change some of the stuff, what with this being a GW yaoi n all. but i left most of it the same, as much as i could. and yes minna, it IS a yaoi ::stares as half the room leaves:: *ahem!* okay, so without further ado, read and review!  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, there lived two little boys. One was the son of a hunter; he  
had brown hair which fell over half his face and green eyes of the loveliest  
shade. The other was the son of the tribal chief; his hair was as bright as the sun  
itself, and his eyes were like sapphires: large and a beautiful blue. Their names  
were Trowa and Quatre.  
  
The two boys were extremely good friends. They would often play on a lush,  
green hill in the late afternoons. The hill was just outside their village; there, they  
would make arrows and practice shooting into the distance until they both  
became excellent archers. Soon, the two grew to love each other very deeply.  
  
One day, the two stayed out later than usual. So long, in fact, that the moon rose  
in the night sky. Quatre thought there was light enough to play a little longer; he  
loved the moon and could stare at it for hours. But Trowa contradicted him.  
"Moon is so weak tonight. Look; it does not shine brightly, not at all."  
  
Quatre distressed at his friend's brashness. It was not wise to make the great  
and powerful Moon angry.  
  
His worry was justified; from high above, Moon heard Trowa's stinging remarks  
and vowed to punish him. He sent a large rainbow down to the ground.  
  
Once there, it shimmered many a brilliant color. It swam round and round until it  
encircled the two boys. When it disappeared, only one remained.  
  
Trowa despairingly searched high and low for his lost Quatre, but to no avail. He  
finally came to the dreaded conclusion that Moon had indeed kidnapped the  
blond.   
  
In anger, he gathered his handmade arrows and aimed at the star nearest the  
moon. He shot arrow after arrow until they were all gone, still not hitting the star.  
Fatigued, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
He awoke some time later. To his astonishment, he discovered that his arrows  
had created a staircase, which wound up beyond the clouds. For three solid  
days and nights, Trowa climbed the stairs until he reached the top. The climb  
had spent all his energy and he fell asleep again.  
  
Soon, he was woken by a girl with auburn hair and sparkling gray-violet eyes.  
"My name is Katherine," she said as she led him to her grandmother's house.  
Trowa apologized, as his arrows had carelessly hit her home.   
  
The grandmother was a wise old woman. She had lived from since the beginning  
of time and saw all things that went on in the universe. She saw and knew all.  
  
"Did you see another boy my age?" questioned Trowa. "He wears golden hair  
and his eyes are bluer than even the deepest seas."  
  
The old woman answered, "He whom you are searching for has been taken  
captive. He is prisoner in Moon's house." Moon's luminescent house was not  
hard to find; it was adjacent to the wise grandmother's humble home.  
  
"Wait," Katherine told him. "Before you go, you will need some special items."  
With that, she gave him a spruce pinecone, a branch from a rosebush, and what  
appeared to be a plain, ordinary rock. "These will help you."  
  
Trowa thanked her, took them, and left in search of his Quatre.  
  
Inside Moon's house, everything was white. The walls were carved out of milky   
moonstone and the floors were a pearly marble. Everything sparkled with an  
unsaid purity.  
  
Trowa wound his way through Moon's maze-like corridors. Coming upon the last  
room, he found Quatre, bound and gagged to a whale-bone chair. With little  
difficulty, he untied him.   
  
"Trowa!" Quatre was delighted to see him. Trowa smiled at his cheerfulness,  
taking Quatre's hand and leading him out of Moon's complicated dwelling, but  
not before he wedged the pinecone in the smokehole above the fireplace. With  
the wind gushing through the open hole, it made a mournful wailing sound.  
  
"That ought to distract Moon while we escape."  
  
However, Moon saw through their meager attempt and followed them furiously.  
As they ran, they could feel Moon's breath on their heels and his eyes boring  
into their backs.   
  
At this point, Trowa pulled out the rose branch and threw it backwards, all the  
while pulling Quatre along. From behind them, the branch suddenly grew,  
bursting into a cluster of thorns. Moon became entangled within the vines,  
tripped, and fell, allowing the boys more time.  
  
But Moon soon freed himself and charged after them, angrier than ever. His  
anger fueled his adrenaline, and he was rapidly gaining on Trowa and Quatre.  
Moon reached out a hand and was about to catch them when Trowa pulled out  
one last item.  
  
Trowa dropped the rock behind him. They stopped running and turned in  
surprise to see that the rock had exploded into a hill of enormous proportion.  
More like a mountain, it had stopped Moon in his tracks.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the grandmother's abode. Katherine greeted  
them happily and invited them inside. "Congratulations," said the old woman.  
"You have successfully retrieved the star near the moon."  
  
"Please, help us return to our homes," pleaded the boys. She agreed.  
  
"Lie down, and think only of the hilltop where you played so often before." They  
lay down on the cushions, and concentrating on their little hill, promptly fell  
asleep.  
  
When they awoke, they found themselves on the grassy peak of their hill.They  
were home at last. They returned to the village, hand in hand.  
  
For all the years after that, they would return to the hill at nighttime when the  
moon was out. They could still see the star next to the moon, or rather, the kindly  
grandmother's house. Atop the hill, they spent their nights in each other's arms,  
kissing under the night sky.  
  
They lived happily ever after.  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
wheee! how was it minna-san? don't kill me, pleez!!! i hope ya liked it ^_^* if ur interested (*wink wink*) the myth came from a book i have, called "Moonscapes," by Rosemary Ellen Guiley. give credit where it's due, i always say! well, anyhoo, look into it sometime. it's really interesting! ^^ ja minna-san!!  
  
ChibiQuatre @ tigerlily6c@aol.com


End file.
